My Eating Habits Are Weirder Than L's
by SuperDetectiveL
Summary: Hi, I'm Kaneki Akako, Kaneki Ken's older twin sister. I live with the Yagami household. I happen to be a very smart delinquent who just loves to think uselessly. I personally will solve the Kira case before L for bragging rights. But what happens when Light is my main suspect and L thinks the same? Oh, did I mention that I'm a one eyed ghoul? Follows Death Note story line. L x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya awesome readers! This is my first crossover story so go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always accepted. Please no hating! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Tokyo Ghoul. If I did L would be alive and Light would be god of the new world.

Hi, my name is Akako Kaneki. Yup, Kaneki. I'm Ken Kaneki's older twin sister. You haven't heard of me? That's ok, I didn't expect you to. Ken probably is holding a grudge and won't forgive me until I got back and grovel at his feet.

I haven't seen Otouto since we were kidnapped by Jason. After that incident I decided that it was best that we weren't together. We were way to dangerous together. Not to mention Otouto is much safer without me. I have made way to many enemies that could easily take advantage of my innocent Ken. Even though he is now a half ghoul too he still is weak. Not in a bad way of course. He finally accepted his ghoul half when he was tortured by Jason but that didn't mean that he didn't care that he killed. He felt guilty about killing. Oh well, past is past. There's nothing I can do for Otouto now. Besides, I fully trust the people in Ankeiku to take care of him. Now to the present.

I am currently living with some distant relatives. They have been caring for me for years. I am basically part of their family. I will say, I do feel bad about lying to them about my name, but if I told them my real identity I was sure to be kicked out. Anyways, I'm soon starting college a To-Ho University with my cousin Light. Now you must be thinking "Oh she must be very smart in order to get into a smarty-pants school like that" and you aren't wrong. I am very smart. On par with if not better than Light, though he would never admit it. But despite my superior intelligence I honestly couldn't care less about grades or anything like that.

I let Light get all the limelight while I just try to make it through the day without attacking somebody. Fortunately I have made myself a nice little troublemaker reputation that keeps most people at bay. The Yagami family dislikes how I forfeit my intelligence but they respect my choices. Anywho, I know you're bored with all my chatter so lets just get to the story, shall we?

Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Second chapter! Sorry for bothering you with all my petty nerdiness. Without further ado, the second chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note or Tokyo Ghoul. If I did L would sleep.

It was another extremely boring school day with the nerds and math class seemed to drag on and on. On top of that I was really hungry and the smell of flesh was driving me mad. I really need to go hunting. My mind drifted as I bit my lip in thoughtfulness. In order to distract myself from the savory smell of humans I plotted my plan for tonight's hunt. I would eat a criminal and then stage it to look like an accident so that the police and L would think Kira did it. "Miss Yagami! Are you paying attention?"

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at the teacher dude. His forehead was creased in anger. The expression was quite amusing on him. I smirked, "Nope." My classmates laughed at my blunt response which only made the teacher even more enraged. "Miss Yagami could you please come up to the board and solve this equation?" I shrugged and gave a noncommittal sure in response. I glanced over at Light who was giving me a look that said 'how are you gonna get yourself out of this one.' The equation on the board read y=e^(-x2). Easy peasy. I quickly scribbled down the answer without bothering to work it out on the board. The square root of pi sq. units was the exact answer.

The teacher stared at me flabbergasted and flustered that he had been upstaged. "Is that correct, teach?" Teacher dude seemed to wake up, "B-but we haven't even gone over that yet." Hm, now that he mentions it I don't remember ever him teaching this. Oh well, that makes this defeat all the more satisfying. With one last shrug I went back to my seat. Light stared at me in annoyance.

Finally after forever the bell rang and the school day was over. I went at my own leisurely pace as I packed my things and left the classroom, making sure to knock a stack of papers off the teacher's desk as I went. My stomach growled as I began my walk home. I just ate like two days ago and I'm already hungry? At this rate I'll become another Binge Eater like Rize. Meh, that wouldn't be so bad. I am already a kakuja so there's nothing exotic left to try.

I changed my course from going home to an abandoned alley. Once I was well hidden in the shadows I slipped on my mask which was in my backpack. I loved my mask. It fit me perfectly. It was black and red leather that covered most of my upper face. It spiked out in several places, giving me the illusion of horns. There was only one eye hole though. No body needs to know that there is another one-eyed ghoul besides Ken anyway. Uta made the best masks, I swear. Speaking of Uta, I need to check in with him to see how Otouto is doing. I will go today before I go hunting. That being said, I should take off my mask now cause I'm not hunting and there is no reason to attract Doves on this lovely afternoon.

I headed towards the 4th Ward avoiding food, excuse me, people. I walked into the familiar shop, admiring all of the new masks on display. "Hey Uta! Where are you?" I heard a gasp and a thump behind the counter. "Ouch. Hey, is that who I think it is?" Uta stood up rubbing his head which I assumed he hit. I smiled sheepishly and gave him a two fingered salute. "Indeed it is, No Face." Uta grinned and ran to hug me like a child. "Finally! The prodigal child has returned!" At this I cuffed him on the back of the head. "Tch, idiot. I never left." Uta rolled his eyes, "But you didn't keep in contact with us. That being said, I assume you're here for Kaneki's status report. I'll have you know before hand that you will not like it. And you also should know that Kaneki has grown cold towards you. He acts as if you never existed. I'm sure deep down he still cares, but as of right now he hates your guts for leaving him." When Uta told me this I laughed sorrowfully.

I wouldn't expect anything less from Otouto. "But of course. He has every right to hate me. I, his own twin sister, left him behind to fend for himself in his new harsh, ghoulish reality while I satisfy my hunger and sadistic insanity. Though he has killed and he is now a ghoul he is still as innocent as ever. I'm a monster, even to our own kind. That being said I do not regret my decision for I'm sure this has motivated him to become stronger for not only his sake but for the sake of Anteiku." Uta looked surprised at my acceptance and wisdom. Jeez, he doesn't have to act so surprised; I'm not totally barbaric.

Quickly Uta changed his expression to a small sympathetic smile. Then he continued to tell the many adventures of Kaneki Ken. At first when he said that Otouto joined Aogiri Tree I was annoyed, but then I realized that he probably only did that so he could learn how to fight and be strong. I absorbed all this new information until I was satisfied with the report.

I nodded to Uta, "Thank you, Uta, for keeping an eye on him. I don't know what I would do without my Otouto." Uta smirked, "Probably go on a murderous rampage that would end in the bloodiest massacre in Japan." I smacked him upside the head again. "Tch. Shut up, idiot. In any case, would you like to go hunting with me in return for your services?" Uta perked at the thought of a fresh meal. It was almost comical how he instantly cheered up at the mention of fresh flesh. I giggled and slipped on my mask as Uta did the same.

We bolted into the night. I inhaled deeply to suck in the savory scent of human. I pointed my nose towards a particularly interesting smell. It smelled delicious, but there was another ghoul near the delicious scent. I guess now's a good a time as ever to resort to cannibalism. After all, whoever that ghoul was going to be have to brought to justice for stealing my meal. Quickly Uta and I spit and ran our separate directions for our prey. Without hesitation I bolted to the alley in which the mouth watering scent was emitting from.

I turned the corner and scanned the scene in front of me with a critical eye. A European man with black hair was backed into a corner while a buff man stood before him. The smell of the European was intoxicating and made my mind swim. Nonetheless, I had to focus on the task at hand. The other buff blonde man wore an ugly mask that covered all his face except his eyes. Thankfully his eyes had not shifted yet and revealed everything. After all, ghouls are a secret from the common folk. The only people who know of ghoul's existence is the CCG and from the looks of this guy, he is definitely not an agent. First reason being he's not even carrying a quinque.

A gruff voice sounded, "Mmm, you do smell delicious. I wonder what you taste like." The European did not react severely, his eyes merely widening in surprise and disgust. Well as much as I would love to watch the show I do not want my dinner to be spoiled. I coughed and both men turned to me, finally noticing my presence. The European seemed unfazed, but the ghoul on the other hand radiated terror. The ghoul, who I believe is called Steampunk, backed away as his eyes widened to the size of saucer. Yum, eyeballs. I could give them to Uta as a present.

I stepped closer as Steampunk retreated farther away. Unfortunately, he also got closer to my meal. I glared with my one eye, "What do you think you're doing? I didn't give you permission to attack him, did I? Tch. Such blatant disrespect deserves punishment." Steampunk's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "Y-you're the She-Devil! N-no! Please! I-I didn't know! Please forgive me! Don't hurt me!" I glared down at the pathetic excuse of a ghoul. With my signature smirk I said, "Since I value my life and safety I will not make your death a spectacle. After all, we can't have me capture, now could we? That would ruin my reputation, Steampunk." Steampunk whimpered cowardly as he hid behind the European. Mmm, he's so close.

The scent just drives me crazy and the punk must know that. It would be such a waste to eat him here and now, come to think about it. I don't want to finish him off so soon. I think I shall savor him. That being said, I still need to eat. Ew, Steampunk smells horrible, but he will have to do. A monotone voice broke me out of my conversation in my head. "Excuse me but who are you? She-Devil is no real name and from Steampunk's reaction I assume you are incredibly feared and revered in the underworld. What really confuses me is that I have never heard of you. To make someone grovel at your feet such as that you must be extremely wanted. So why have I never heard of you?" I smirked. Not only is he delicious but intelligent as well. I will have to be extra cautious because he could most likely be a human detective, and if he finds out about the existence that could be detrimental. And I would lose my meal.

I know exactly how I should deal with this. I smiled coldly, "Oh my, not only handsome but intelligent as well. We should have intellectual conversations one day. The inferior IQ of most people is quite disappointing. Intelligent conversation is so hard to come by these days, isn't it Mr. Detective." The European's eyes widened when I called him 'Mr. Detective.' I was right. Now to roll with it. "Ah, I was right. I had a feeling you were a detective or investigator, but your reaction has just confirmed my theories. In that case I would like your help. The Steampunk here has been a notorious criminal that I have been trying to catch for months. I was ordered to go under cover as a mafia boss to apprehend him. I was just closing in on him when he oh so conveniently stopped for a snack. Now I advise you get away from him because one of the many things he has been charged with is cannibalism." At my last sentence the European spun and gave Steampunk a swift roundhouse kick to the face.

While Steampunk was still down and the detective, distracted I bolted towards the foolish ghoul with my hidden knife now out. I dashed around the detective and ran my blade through Steampunk's heart. The ghoul gasped in pain and I left my blade in his body and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "My knife is coated in RC suppressor liquid so you cannot use your kagune. Play dead or die." The ghoul was silent. Roughly I yanked my weapon out of his flesh. Yum, flesh. I turned back to the detective. My next move is crucial.

I said that I needed to apprehend him, not kill him. I needed an excuse and it needs to be believable 'cause he is sharp. Finally the European spoke first, "What happened to just capturing him? Even for an under cover agent eliminating him is a little over kill." I laughed heartily, "No pun intended?" The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly, "Pun intended." This only made me laugh harder. "Well then, Mr. Detective it seems you have a sense of humor. And to answer your question I shall put it bluntly: I lied. It was sorta true. I am going under cover, but I am most definitely not an agent. I'm an assassin. The only reason I'm telling this to you is, well, I'm sure you know why."

My meal nodded in confirmation, "You're warning me. By revealing your identity as an assassin you also revealed your skills. I assume you have many connections that could just as easily find my identity. If I tell anyone I met you, you would know and immediately suspect me. You would then kill me, am I right?" I knew it. He has exceeded my expectations. I will have to be more on my toes. What fun!

I nodded in agreement, "Your deduction was flawless; I commend you. I am impressed. I would love to work with you one day. In any case I must take my leave. Gotta report in for now." I turned, grabbed Steampunk's limp body, and started to walk away. The voice of the European surprised me. "Wait. Before you go, I must know, who do you work for? I think you would make a great asset for future cases." I didn't respond to his request. Instead I only spared him one last glance and kept trudging on.

I heard the sound of his scuffling footsteps follow me. This guy sure is persistent. I guess I'll just have to lose him. I picked up my pace until I was at a full sprint with Steampunk thrown over my shoulder. Every step forced my shoulder to painfully dig into his gut. Thankfully he did not react. Either he is a better actor than I thought or he's actually dead. I hope the second option is right. That would save me a lot of trouble.

I ran in circles and took random turns to confuse the European. So far it is gradually working. This is so boring, I just want to eat. Is that too much to ask? After about an hour of this wild goose chase I jaggedly ran back to Uta's shop. When I walked in Uta was already back, though the fresh blood stains on his shirt suggested that he also just got back as well. Uta waved at me in greeting as I set down Steampunk on the floor.

I quickly began to tear into him, not caring to check if he was dead or alive. Disgusting ghoul blood filled my mouth. Taste aside, I could feel a rush of immense power that his flesh was giving. What an empowering feeling! I ate to my heart's content for I knew that eating at my house was too risky. When I was done I put the leftovers in Uta's fridge along with a note that said 'MINE.'

I quickly said my goodbyes and ran to get home. I didn't want to miss dinner, that would be very suspicious. I can't afford that, especially with Kira killing the same time I'm out. I can't do anything that will make L suspect me. I know he's investigating the police and since I'm the adopted daughter of the Chief it's only natural that I would be a suspect as well. I walked towards my house, making sure no more blood lingered on my clothes.

Once I was sure I threw the door open and stepped inside, making sure to leave my shoes at the door. "I'm home," I called out. Sayu squealed and jumped into my arms from nowhere, "You're back! Can you please watch a movie with me? Light won't 'cause he's studying for the entrance exams." Hm, how strange. Light doesn't need to study that much; he's a natural genius. Come to think of it he has been locking himself in his room right after he gets home for a while. That is unusual behavior.

I woke from my daze by Sayu dragging me to the living room. I was shoved into the soft cushions of the couch. Sayu stood in from of me with her hands on her hips and ordered, "Stay. You will watch this movie with me. I've been so lonely!" She dramatically threw herself in my lap and lied out and covered her forehead with the back of her hand. I decidedly went along with the act, exaggeratingly gasping. "Oh no! Not my Sayu! I will be with you forever so you will never be lonely ever again!" Then Sayu sat up abruptly in mock disgust. She crinkled her nose, "Ew. I didn't know you were like that, Kako-chan. Is that why you never bring a boy home? Both you and Light!" I laughed so hard I though I was gonna pee my pants. Eventually Sayu couldn't hold the act and giggled as well. After what seemed like forever our laughs died down to suppressed chuckles.

At that moment Mrs. Sachiko called for dinner. We both calmed down and acted like the civilized people that we are to the dinner table. Light also came down from his room for the first time since he got home from school, or so Sayu said. That reminds me of my earlier suspicions. What could Light possibly be doing in his room? I have to find the root cause of this. The entrance exam is a good cover up but what honestly is he doing. Homework and studying never takes me that long. I need to know when he started acting this way. The first time I noticed his odd behavior was a little while after the Kira killings started. Now that I think about it he was strange before that I just never thought it was strange. So really his behavior changed around the same time that the first criminal died of heart attack at the school. Though it seemed unrelated at the time I am certain that that was merely a test of Kira's power, an experiment. It seems so convenient that Light started locking his door only a few days before that. Coincidence? Hopefully. "Chikako!" I jumped in my chair, almost falling in the process.

Everyone was staring at me in anticipation. Was I asked a question? I smiled sheepishly as a red tint dusted my cheeks, "Um, what was the question?" Sayu laughed at my confusion, "We asked what your opinion was on the 1,500 detectives coming to Japan to catch Kira." I thought for a moment. They were probably trying to provoke Kira and make him feel trapped. All in all it was a ruse to make Kira panic so he would make a mistake. It would be a good plan if it wasn't so unreasonable. After all, what is the sense in 1,500 detectives when L is already on the case. It makes no sense and I'm positive Kira could see right through that. I should use this to my advantage. If my instincts are right about Light then this would be the perfect time to confirm it. "Well, I'm not sure what I think yet. I need time to ponder that. What about you though, Light? Since you are going to be a detective and stuff I figure you must have some thoughts."

Light seemed to accept my response. He nodded, "Interpol is so stupid. What's the point if they announce it like this? If their going to send all those detectives, they should keep quiet about it and let them work in secret. Those FBI agents were here on a top secret mission, and look what still happened to them. If Kira knows about these guys, he's going to get them too, for sure." I knew it. That makes me even more suspicious. True I saw through the message too and I'm not Kira so that's not enough proof. I'm not even sure why I'm thinking like this, there's no way that Light could be Kira, could there?

I nodded in agreement to Light's theory. "I thought the same, Light. Why do you think that is? What was the purpose of doing this?" Light gave me a barely recognizable scrutinizing glare before relaxing again. "It isn't true. This is just a ruse to put pressure on Kira. But it's pretty obvious so I'm sure Kira has figured it out as well. Come on now, Chikako, are you really that dumb? You have the same theory as I but don't have any idea why. That's not like you. Has being a delinquent made you oblivious?" At Light's last jap I huffed.

I playfully glared at him, " I only wanted to see if you had any reasoning behind your theory without giving any hints of what I thought. And I'm not a delinquent!" Light rolled his eyes while giving a teasing chuckle. "Sure, tell that to the teachers, the headmaster, and all the detention slips." I turned away from Light, my ears turning pink. My pride was worth the information I gathered though. "Shut up. Hey Lighto, did you what your last name says when you spell it backwards in English?" Light raised his eyebrows, waiting for the answer instead of figuring it out himself. Lazy butt.

I smirked devilishly, "Yagami spelled backwards in English is I'm a gay. I guess that explains a lot, doesn't it, Sayu?" Sayu burst out laughing as well Mrs. Sachiko. Light freely glared at me. Ha! I mad him mad. I degraded him and now he showed part of his real side. He is indeed very much childish and hates losing, much like Kira. With one last smug look at Light I excused myself from the table to do homework.

As soon I was out of sight I ran into the bathroom. I knelt down beside the toilet as I shoved my finger deep in my mouth. My gag reflex triggered and I threw up all my stomach's content into the bowl. I looked at it dejectedly before I flushed. I really wish I could taste human food. I bet it was cool to have so many different flavored things. I washed the nasty tasted out of my mouth and muttered to myself, "Disgusting food, disgusting existence." I slipped into the hall and then into my room.

Instantly I smelled something was off. A human had been in here and it certainly wasn't any of the Yagami's. Why hadn't I realized this sooner? Probably because I was overwhelmed by Sayu's scent and this different one was so faint it was barely noticeable. Until now it was masked by Sayu but now that I'm alone it is clear. And now I'm talking to myself again; I think I might really need mental help. I realized I had probably been standing and thinking in one place for too long so I quickly started to do my homework on my desk.

I barely focused on the task at hand as I pondered what someone would be doing in my room. Then something so horrible dawned on me that I stopped writing mid-sentence. What if there were cameras were hidden all around the house? It would make sense if L was looking into the police then it stands to reason that he would put cameras in the houses as well. But that doesn't make sense, the police has already been narrowed down the police into an elite task force that is willing to cooperate with L. Mr. Soichiro is part of that task force if I remember correctly. Then why does L still suspect us? Could this possibly have anything to do with the FBI agents were killed?

It did seem strange that the FBI was killed by Kira when we don't even know what they were doing here. What if the FBI got close enough to Kira that he felt threatened? In that case it must mean that they were probably here under L's orders to follow or research all of the police force members. Does that mean that I could have been followed while I was hunting? Thanks for the help, Kira. Even so Kira must have figured out they were following and got the one following him to reveal his identity.

Then he probably did something that made him tell Kira the rest of the agent's names. That means that one of them must have exhibited unusual behavior before being killed. L must have found which ones were acting weird and planted cameras in the houses in those that that person was investigating. The Yagami must have been one of the house holds that that particular agent was investigating. I wouldn't put it past L to put wire taps around the house as well. Wait, what if he put cameras in the bathroom? Crap! That would really be a huge problem if they see what I do. Welp, it's too late now. I guess I'll just have to come up with an excuse later. As of right now all these pointless observations are giving me a headache.

With one final sigh I turned off my bright lamp and encased my room in darkness. I landed on my bed in a crumpled heap and lay there, unmoving and not sleeping for hours. Stupid insomnia. I lied on my back, just relaxing. I vaguely remembered Light bringing chips to his room after dinner which was highly unusual. I wonder if that meant anything? I let these thoughts swim around in my head until my eye lids began to droop and I submitted to fitful sleep and scary nightmares.

It was dark. There was pain. My arms were chained above my head as I helplessly hung. My eyes were strained on the bright screen of a monitor that held an image of my precious Otouto. He was bloody and beaten as he screamed for help as Jason cut off yet another of his digits. My little brother's cries seemed amplified by the speaker. Tears streamed down my face as I watch Jason torture Ken while I could do nothing. Why, why was I so weak. Why must I watch this? Why can't Jason just kill Ken or better yet kill me? He did this cause he knew that no physical torture could hurt me like it does Otouto. Emotional torment was worse, much worse. Yet there was nothing I could do because of the RC repressor. Damn him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note. If I did I would eat all of L's cake.

I jolted awake from my dream. I hated that why does my stupid mind have to bring that up now? How retarded. In any case I don't think that I was talking in my sleep last night. I reluctantly got up and began getting ready for school. I hate that dreaded thing that I am forced to go to. Well I guess I don't have to go, but I probably should.

I was just about to change from yesterday's clothes that I slept in when I remembered a very awkward thought. If there was cameras in my room that means that they would watch me as I change. I involenteraly blushed. Who ever thought that the great detective L could be a pervert? If I change in the bathroom it wouldn't make much a difference if there are cameras there too. I doubt there would be any cameras in the shower but changing in the shower would be weird and probably suspicious. Looks like I'll just have to change in here any way. I stripped and then put on my fresh pair of clothes as quickly as possible. I could feel eyes on me every movement that I make. I know that this isn't my fault but being vulnderable like this makes me feel like a slut.

Sayu called from down stairs that it was time for us to go to school. I went on my way, waving farewell to Sachiko and Sayu on the way out. I walked side by side with Light. Now's the ideal time to see if he knows anything about Kira. But I must do this subtly so that he will not think that I am suspicious of him. Then again he had it coming to him for being too perfect. What's a good topic that I can get information from him but seem normal at the same time? I casually slipped my hands in my pockets as I started converation, "So, Light, do you think you're ready for the entrance exams?" Light spared me a sideways glance then trained his eyes straight ahead.

"Well, I suppose so. I don't think that the test will be too much trouble at all." When he said this had to bite back a scoff. If it is so trivial to you then why are you studying like a beast every day? I had to go along with it though. I nodded, "Of course. The Yagami's podegy it only makes sense. Seriously though, with geniusness like yours you don't need to study at all. I don't see why you bother." Light glanced at me again. Maybe I had gone too far. Then he just shrugged it off, "Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just paranoid that I will forget something or not know something."

I gasped in mock shock. "Wait, stop the presses. Did Light Yagami just say that I, his delinquent cousin, was right?" Light laughed at my dramaticness. Good. I lightened the mood so he won't think anything out of line. "Well you have your moments. What I'm focused on is that you admitted that you are a delinquent."

"What! I said no such thing!"

Our banter continued like this all the way to school. I love this side of Light. The side that's fun and loose. The side that makes you forget that he is actually manipulative and cold. School continued as normal. Hours of living hell worse than death itself. Not to mention the inticing smell of countless teenage bodies all cramped together in a building. Life was what it was though.

After school was over I immediately ran over to the library. I sat down in a bean bag chair in the corner of the adult section. I made sure that no one was near by before taking out my laptop. This corner was the perfect place to sit because it was secluded and no security cameras were pointed in this direction. It was the optimal nitch for doing things that would be suspicious anywhere else.

I quickly opened up my laptop and went to the police files. I had long since learned how to hack into the police force files and have been giving them plenty of tip offs. I had a hunch that Light had been doing the same as I except he probably wasn't tipping them off. He had a completely different reason to hack into the police. Now that the cameras had Light under constant serveillance it was the time to see what Light was up to on his computer without him finding out. To do that I had to hack into Light's personal computer.

I began my hacking, breaking through Light's protection measures that he had created himself one by one. I had to say, he was quite good. Some of his traps I almost fell for. I was actually challanged and it was a nice feeling. If I hadn't been so pressed for time I probably would have enjoyed it. With one final click I broke through. I was in. I looked through all his search history and found nothing suspicious or that should arouse concern. He covered his tracks well. Either that or he hadn't hacked into the police at all. I'm pretty sure it was the former. This means that I will have to look even deeper. I shall look into the very depths of his soul so that I may know his darkest secrets. Mwahaha! Ok, I'm officially insane. Not that I wasn't already. I shook my head. Focus at the task at hand.

After a few more minutes of fruitless digging I found a loose end. I snatched it and took the round about route to the police files. Turns out that the only thing that Light had been keeping track off with the police was the Kira case. Well that's not suspicious at all. I decided that that was enough for now and packed up my things.

The road back to the house was narrow and dimly lit. If I wasn't the most dangerous thing on the streets then it probably would be even a little scary. I should stop staying out for so long, that will be very suspicious to L. It didn't matter though. If I was arrested for being a Kira suspect then that would be a good opportunity to see how L operates. I'm sure that if I know all L knows then I could solve this case much faster. Getting interrogated could only work for my advantage since I'm not Kira. Light could be a different story.

I'm not even entirely sure what brought me to suspect Light as Kira, but something in my gut just told me so. Despite our family relationship that does not avert my theory. As much as I appreciate the Yagami family, I'm not emotionally attatched to any of them. I might miss Sayu a little but that was it. There were very few people that I actually cared about, and those people so happen to be the ones I try to avoid. I saunter up the drive way to the house. I followed the entrance ritual and continued on to the living room.

I kept quiet when I realized that Sayu hadn't noticed that I was home. She was sitting on the couch watching some popular actor saying cheesy, gross, romantic lines. My lips tugged into a lopsided grin. Using my awesome ninja skills I snuck up behind Sayu. I hid behind the part of the sofa on which she sat. My fingers hooked underneath the bottom of the furniture. I gave one hard yank and lifted up the couch from behind. Sayu shrieked and slipped off the sofa, tipping the bowl of popcorn I didn't know she had in the process. When I saw her defeated form in a heap on the floor I burst out laughing.

My sputtering laughter was cut off by a pillow to the face. Sayu stood with the said pillow in hand, red faced. I took up a weapon of my own and it was all history from there. Our pillow fight lasted until Light walked into the room on the way to the dining room. I threw a pillow at Sayu, but she dodged it so it hit Light who happened to be walking past at just that instance. I sucked in a quick breath and bit my lip as I avoided Light's piercing glare. Once Light left Sayu and I decided that then was a good time to end our war.

We went to the table for dinner. I cringed at the thought of eating disgusting human food. I stuffed my face nonetheless. Then a thought struck me. If there were cameras in the bathroom how am I supposed to hide the fact that I puke myself. I internally sighed. I guess it can't be helped. It's either reveal that secret or get sick. I can always pretend like I'm very self-concious about my size and weight. I really don't like this situation. Dinner went on uneventful so I excused myself to the bathroom. I did my stuff and then left for my room.

I did my homework and focused on doing just that so that I won't become paranoid bacause of the cameras. I had no choice but to change in front of the cameras again. I stripped down to my bra and underwear when the mirror on the back of my door caught my eye. Instead of immediately covering myself once again I looked in the mirror. Don't get me wrong, I was not the type of girl who could gaze in at her reflection and search for every imperfection. I was quite the opposite I like to avoid mirrors. This was a rare exception.

I was not looking at my curvy body but the tattoos etched in my skin. I had one that went around my waist that said mom's famous quote, "It's better to be the one in pain rather than the one causing pain." It was written in a swirly script that would probably look horrible once I got wrinkles. Otouto had a matching one. We got them together. Ken seemed to live by this quote while I merely had it as a reminder of mom. I often forgot mom. She overworked herself so I never had a strong relationship with her. Ken was always her favorite anyway.

I had two more tattoos besides that one. I had the symbol of sacrifice over the left side of my chest where my heart is. I got this after Otouto and I were separated because of Jason. My last tattoo was by far the biggest and most intracate. It was many different shades of black and grey. They were in the shape of demon wings. They didn't have any pretty feather fullness like an angel might. They had a realistic leathery look that was riddled with multiple holes. Bone like bumps in the wings ended in sharp deadly looking claws. The tip of each claw was dripping crimson blood, the only real color on my back.

I never let these tattoos show, even when swimming. I always figured out some way to hide them or just wear a one-piece swimsuit. Come to think of it, the Yagami's don't know about my tattoos. My mind drifted to the probable many cameras. Well I guess Mr. Soichiro knows now. I bet L does too. I really like digging my own grave, don't I? I gave one last glance in the mirror before finishing getting dressed. Again, after many hours of awareness I drifted off to dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

The rest of the week went by uneventful. I had lots of fun with the cameras. Fortunately they were taken down today. It had been a horrible feeling, watched without consent. Even after the cameras were taken down I couldn't help but to feel on edge. This was quickly forgotten when I realized that the entrance exams for To-Oh University were today. Between all the stress of the cameras and hunger I haven't studied at all. I guess it wasn't really mandatory, but it's always comforting to have it under my belt. It didn't matter though 'cause I knew I could pass the exam with flying colors without even trying.

Sayu wished Light and I luck as we left for the school. The silence between us was not awkward, just pleasant. Like we knew what each other was thinking without having to say it out loud. We finally got to the school where we started the exam. It was almost laughable how easy the test was. I'm not sure why I was so worried in the first place. I finished my exam with unprecedented ease.

Halfway through though I the teacher had to tell number 162 to sit properly. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw that it was the man that I saved form Steampunk. I smelled his scent when I got here, but I was able to ignore it. Now my stomach was growling as my ravenous appetite was yet to be filled this week. Something wasn't right with this man being here.

He admitted that he was a detective so why would he go back to school? It didn't make sense. Then something came to mind. What if he is an agent but is going under cover? That would certainly be interesting. If he is indeed under cover then who is he trying to find? Something tells me that he was on the Kira case. If I'm right about that then he must be one of the task force members 'cause the police quit the case a while ago. The only one working on the case now is L and surely he is not stupid enough to reveal himself in public.

What I want to know is who is he following or watching. His being here means that he suspects a person or persons in this room. Could he have narrowed it down to Light by now? Does that mean that I am a suspect too? I'm not exactly the most innocent person and L must have realized that. This is very bad for my current situation. I'm not entirely sure were this is gonna go, and I don't really like having unknown variables.

I shook myself from these thoughts and finished my test, making sure to get one problem wrong. I don't want to make a speech on stage after all. That kind of attention to me as a ghoul would be very bad. I sighed and left the university, my mind elsewhere. Food, that's what I need, food. So food is what I got. Yum.

-? P.O.V.-

Yagami Light and Chikako, Kira. They were both very intelligent and seem to act as Kira does. I'm unable to get a clear reading on Chikako. She could be hiding something. As for Light I am almost certain he is Kira. There is a possibility that Light and Chikako are working together as Kira. Now all I need is a confession and or the murder weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

It was an hour before the To-Oh University speech-introduction thingie and Sayu would not stop nagging me about my clothing. Everything I can out in was apparently "unacceptable." So she would push me back in my room and make me try on another outfit. I was now on my, what, one-hundreth outfit? It was beginning to get exccedingly annoying. After all, it wasn't my fault that I don't like to dress all smart like Light does. I sighed; Sayu just doesn't understand. I slipped on a pair of torn black jeans with a plain blood red tank top. To make the ensemble somewhat "acceptable" for Sayu I also added my black leather jacket.

I walked out into the hallway where Judge Sayu stood waiting. When she saw my current outfit she gasped. In glee she grasped my hand and spun me in a circle. Sayu squealed, "It's perfect!" I sighed again in relief. Finally, I'm free. I walked out the house after bidding everyone bye. I got a couple "good lucks" as well. Light had already left a while ago.

I sat down on the front row because of my high test score. When I got there not a lot of people were there at the moment. I liked to arrive early for such events because it gave me more time to make mischief. I set up several whoopie cushions around the room, some even in the teacher's chairs. The majority of the students began to file in so I took my seat.

I thought that Light would sit directly next to me, but I was surprised when someone else was assigned to the spot between Light and I. Hideki Ryuga. I stared at the sign, confused. Wasn't he like a popular pop star or something? I folded my arms across my chest and slouched down in my chair, my legs spread wide. Sayu disapproved of my unladylike position often, but I paid no mind. Then a splendidly familiar scent assaulted my senses. His scent.

I breathed deeply and looked around to find him. Then I saw him. He walked slouched, hands in his pockets. I noticed that he was steadily heading towards me. Could he really think that I am a suspect? Would he really confront me so directly and openly if I was Kira? I began to feel a little nervous, his scent was driving me mad. The anxiety and hunger put me on edge. If I didn't do something soon I could have a panic attack and snap. I don't want to snap. Not again. Then, he sat next to me.

I kept a cool expression as I stared straight ahead. He was Hideki Ryuga? No, that was definitely an alias. If that is so then he is for a fact on the Kira case. This also means that he must be on the task force since Interpole stopped working on the case a while ago. This person has direct contact with L. Lucky. Why must he work for someone so important? He smells so delicious, but I can't afford his death. That would be digging my own grave.

Boredom crept into the corners of my mind. My imagination began to wander. I was snapped out of it when another strong whiff of "Ryuga" hit me. He and Light had already stood up and were walking up the stage to make the first year representative speeches. "Ryuga" got a perfect score too, huh? I zoned out during both their spiels and didn't wake up until the clapping signaled that they were done. Out of habit I clapped as well. "Ryuga" sat down in an unusual position. His legs were tucked underneath him as his feet rested on the chair. It's hard to believe that this man is actually a detective, much less a task force member.

I pretended to pay attention to the speakers on the stage as I kept watch on "Ryuga." Suddenly he began to talk to Light. I strained to hear what he was saying. "Light, I want to tell you. I am L." "Ryuga" said. I nearly fell out of my chair. What? Is he an idiot? Could this all be part of his strategy to get Light or possibly I to admit to being Kira? This was way too risky. I don't understand. What could L possibly gain from this? No, this isn't L. It couldn't be. It just didn't make sense. L wouldn't put himself in such a dangerous situation.

I bet "Ryuga" is just another stand in, like Lind L. Taylor. I discreetly looked over to see what Light's reaction was. On the outside he looked cool, like he wasn't terrified of L's intentions. I could see Light's wheels turning. He covered up his distress with admiration for the famous detective. All this was just so wrong. Everyone was so fake.

Then an idea hit me. How the heck could someone so scruffy be the L. It just wasn't believable. This man, "Ryuga," was just too strange to be a stand in. If L wanted a stand in he would have picked someone who looked the part, not this ruffian. He has to be the real L. Or maybe that is what L wants us to think. Maybe this man really is just a stand in. I sighed quietly. I was giving myself a headache with all this useless thinking.

Light will do all the work, no need to worry. I closed my eyes and dozed off for the rest of the ceremony, dreaming of devouring "L." A sharp sting on my leg woke me up. My eyes snapped open as I grabbed my thigh. Light stood in front of me with a cocky smirk. That little killer. I glared at him and said, "What a gentleman. I didn't know you hit girls, Light." Light just scoffed in reply. "Did you sleep during the whole ceremony?"

I gave him a cheeky smile, "Yup! Especially during your speech."

Light merely rolled his eyes at my childishness. My favorite scent was overpowering. "L" stood right next to me in all his awkward glory. He was staring at me warily, the bags giving of an odd aura. Overall this guy is just plain weird. When he caught my gaze he gave me a small smile. It was cute, admittedly, in a strange way. I gave him my own innocent smile and turned back to Light. We left the school as I thought of today's events.

I don't even remember why I got involved with this case anyway. Why do I even care? Criminals are dying left and right and technically I'm a criminal because I'm a murderer and a "cannibal." No matter, the police will never catch me. Now back to the topic of my reasons.

I guess I did this because I was bored. I had already exhausted my supply of new things to try as a ghoul. I was extremely bored and finding Kira before L would be fun. Think of the reaction of the police and L when I tell them who Kira is. I sighed; I didn't help that I myself was probably a Kira suspect. In the end it would all work itself out. I will win, against Kira and L.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

The hell known as school has started up again. I, along with Light, are official college students. I have been trying to unravel the mysteries of Kira all the while, but so far I have gotten no closer. All I know that Light has been acting more and more strange. Other than that, no progress.

What was interesting was the tennis match between "Ryuga" or L and Light. It was so intense and competitive vibes were not the only ones I sensed. Obviously the whole match was to see if Light had the same childish and hatred of losing like Kira does. "Ryuga" has not been talking to me as much as I thought he was. I guess I'm not a big suspect after all. I'm not complaining though. If I am around "Ryuga" for too long I'm sure I will snap and eat him up. As yummy as that sounds that just won't work.

Also, Mr. Soichiro had a heart attack. When I first heard that I nearly had one myself. I knew that it was not the work of Kira, but it got me thinking. What if Light really was Kira like I thought? Would he be willing to kill any of his family in order to protect his identity as Kira? The thought made shivers crawl down my spine. Surely he's not that far down the road of insanity. I shook my head to get that out of my mind. This is not good for my health.

I walked down the nearly abandoned pathway towards the exit of the school. I was almost there when "Ryuga's" scent clogged my nose. I continued to walk normally as I looked for him. Merely ten feet away he sat on a bench in his usual position. His eyes followed me as I made my way past him. His gaze made the hairs on the back of my neck tingle. I don't know what it is with this man that disturbs me. Maybe it's his large, calculating eyes that creeps me out.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize that "Ryuga" was calling my name. Now he stood directly in front of me, waving his hand. I blinked in surprise, "Uh, hi?" "Ryuga," no, L gave me a small cute smile, "Hi. I'm Ryuga Hideki. Would you like to come with me for cake?" I stood there just kind of frozen. What is it with this guy? I can't accept right off the bat, that would be suspicious. That would imply that I know his real identity.

I internally groaned, knowing what I had to do. I put on my best sheepish smile and looked to the ground shyly. "Hi, Ryuga-kun. I'm Yagami Chikako. Nice to meet you. And yes, I would love to get cake with you." L paused for a moment. I kept up my act of a bashful girl going getting asked on a date. Was I being too obvious with my acting? Surely he couldn't see my true intentions. No, I must follow through with this. Once we get to the place I will drop the act but not until then.

L seemed to believe the act but was still cautious and on guard. We walked side by side out of the school and into town. The way there was silent, only temporarily filled by pleasant small talk. We sat down at a secluded table in a quaint café. It was the perfect place to talk without being heard. He must have some heavy stuff to tell me if he's going through all this trouble to ask me on a "date."

Once L resumed his stationary position, he stared. Honestly it was a little awkward. Me, having the social skills of a chair, had not idea what to say. The tension rose to the point that I'm sure that I could eat it. Fortunately the waiter broke the awkwardness when he took our orders. "A black coffee. Nothing else." I told the man. He nodded and took L's request as well.

L began conversation, "Black coffee? That's it? You didn't eat lunch, Chikako. Are you not hungry?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He was watching me after all. I covered up my suspicion with a small smile, "I never eat lunch. It's habit I guess. Anyway, what's it with you? All you ever eat is sweets." L shrugged off the jab.

My eye twitched in annoyance. I can't seem get a read on him and it's starting to make me mad. What is his purpose for this meeting? I can't figure this out. I decided to make a very bold and risky move, "So, Ryuga-kun, what is reason for asking me here today? I know you don't have a crush on me, obviously. If that isn't the reason then what is it?" L's eyes widened in surprise. I almost laughed, he looked like a panda.

At that moment our orders came. I nodded in thanks to the waiter. I sipped my coffee and sighed in relief. The smell of the man in front of me was irritatingly overwhelming. I slipped one of the special sugar cubes in the beverage before taking another sip. That should be enough to subdue my hunger until I get away from him. I folded my arms across my chest and slouched in my seat, my most comfortable position.

L seemed to finally grasped on to what I said. He laughed lightly, "How right you are, Yagami-kun. Do you mind if I call you Chikako? Chikako you are correct. This is not a mere friendly meeting. Actually I wanted to ask you few questions. But first I must tell you something important."

I raised my eyebrow, "Shoot."

"You must know, Chikako, that I am L."

I smirked a little at this. I see where this is going. I want to play with him a little. If I continue being a suspect I could possibly get closer to him. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll even let me join the task force like Light. I laughed, "Why am I not surprised? You gave me a run for my money for a while. I was honestly confused about this meeting for a while, but now I do understand. Proceed with caution, L." L nearly fell out of his chair at my unexpected response.

He was utterly flabbergasted. I inwardly chuckled as I took another draw of my coffee. L regained his composure, "I see. I had already suspected you to be Kira or at least an accomplice. Your suspicion level has gone up to 6%. How did you know that I am L?"

I laughed at his accusation. He really believed in my innocence for a while, huh. "Of course, your suspicions are to be expected. I am a very suspicious person after all. As for how that is simple: I sat next to you at the ceremony. I overheard you tell Light that you are L. I must say, I have been long awaiting your confrontation. I'm just surprised you waited this long." L nodded, understanding my reasoning. I liked the way this was going. I had the advantage.

"You admit to being suspicious. Is that a confession?"

I laughed again, "Of course not. I am merely saying that I am a suspicious person. I am a delinquent who eats very little and is prone to violence. I also am childish and hate to lose. All this is true about me, however, I am not Kira. Killing criminals is pointless because new ones will always pop up, even with "god" passing judgment."

L digested this new information quickly. He noticed the gap in my explanation. "You say killing criminals is pointless, but you don't oppose it? Does this mean that you believe that what Kira is doing is right?" L's last question made me think. I never really thought of the moral side of it. I honestly could care less who he kills because I myself kill to survive. I don't think it's wrong, but I definitely can't straight up say that.

I gave him a half-truth, "I really don't know. I've been so caught up in simply finding Kira that I never really thought about whether what he is doing is right or not." L hummed and stuck a thumb in his mouth. "How so?" I closed my eyes and thought of a believable answer. "Well, I was bored. I wanted to do something and so I decided that I would try to solve the Kira case. I wanted to solve it before you. So far I think we are neck and neck in suspecting Light, am I right?"

A mischievous smile crept on L's lips. "You are directly challenging me? In that case, challenge accepted."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

I was cold. I shivered as I lay curled up in my bed. I liked it this way. What the heck was I thinking today with L? If I keep acting like that I really am gonna end up dead. It's not like that would actually really kill me immediately but still. I sighed. What am I doing my life?

Unable to sleep, I got out of bed. I turned on the TV to watch the news in case something interesting about Kira came up. Nothing. Then my phone started going off, making me fall of my bed. I noticed the caller ID said unknown number, but I picked it up anyways. If this was some punk's prank call I would make sure to turn the tables. That was always fun.

I opened the call without a greeting. A garbled voice spoke through the speaker, "Chikako, it's L. Turn on your TV to Sakura TV. I think you will find it to your best interest." Then, he hung up. I stared at my phone for a moment, dumbfounded. How did he get my number? I shook that off and instantly changed to the Sakura channel.

Across the screen was the same gothic script that L uses except instead of "L" it says "Kira." Kira was obviously mocking L. "I am Kira. It is now 5:59 and 38, 39, 40 seconds... If this video is aired exactly at 5:59 P.M. on April 18th... Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor, Mr. Kazuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely six P.M." I quickly obeyed Kira's command and changed the channel.

As soon as I did so the anchor clutched the area of his chest and fell face first on his desk. After a few seconds the back stage workers dragged his dead body from the camera's view. I gaped in awe at the screen. It's like Lind. L Taylor all over again. I realized that I am probably missing more of Kira's broadcast so I switched back.

"- has consistently referred to Kira as "evil" in his new reports. This was his punishment. But one demonstration does not serve as absolute proof. My next target is a commentator who has also condemned me repeatedly. He is scheduled to be appearing live on the air at this time." I gasped in shock. One was not enough? Was Mr. Kazuhiko's heart attack really not enough?

I changed to channel 24, knowing that it would be the most likely channel for finding the commentator. The man suddenly dropped dead on the desk. I wasn't as fazed this time so I just turned the channel back to Sakura TV.

"I trust that you now believe that I am really Kira. Please listen to me carefully. I do not want to kill innocent people. I hate evil and love justice. I do not consider the police my enemies, but my allies to fight against evil. My aim is to rid the world of evil and create a just society. If all of you will join me in this mission, it can be easily accomplished. If you do not try to capture me, no innocent people will die. And even if you do not agree, if you refrain from publicizing your views in the media or in public, you will be spared. And then simply wait. In a short time, the world will be changed for the better. I'm sure you will all agree. I can do it. I can change the world and make it a place only inhabited by good, kind-hearted people. Just imagine it- a world protected by the police and myself... A world with no place for evil."

I sat there in awe of the speech that had just been made. Oh this really is interesting. I can't believe Kira would really do something this risky. It just doesn't seem like him. The fact that he killed two innocent people to prove a point is definitely wrong. Plus it went completely against Light and everything he does. If Kira was Light then this was a straight ticket to getting arrested. No, this couldn't be Kira. It's just too weird.

If it's not Kira then who could it be? A fan? I was snapped out of my thoughts when the announcer said that someone had just dropped dead in front of Sakura TV. My eyes widened slightly in fear. There's no way that Kira could know a random guy's name and kill him just like that. Didn't Kira need both a face and a name? What if this imposter only needed a face to kill?

I could feel myself shake in fear. Someone this powerful could kill me with a single glance at my face. I wasn't worried about Light, I mean Kira, because he doesn't even know my real name. If Kira and the poser start working together it could be disastrous. With those two combined I doubt even L could get out of this alive. I paled. Where does that leave me?

I don't want to die. I can't die. I'm a ghoul, surely they can't kill me. I started laughing insanely. Haha! Of course not! There's no way! I bet they don't even know I'm working on this case. But, what if. What if. I turned off my TV and curled up into a little ball. No. No. No. No. NO! I shook violently in unrealistic fear. Fear of Kira, fear of dying, fear of living. Reluctant tears filled my eyes. I screwed my eyelids shut so that they would not spill out.

There's no way I could cry over something as trivial as death. It's only death right? This thought only made it harder to hold in my tears. I cause death all the time. What's the difference between my death and my victim's death? I deserve hell so really why should I care? Why should anyone care? Tears finally leaked out my eyes and down my red cheeks. I'm so scared. I don't understand why I have this irrational fear, but for some reason it won't go away. My breaths quicken as I started to hyperventilate again. I'm scared. I'm afraid. I'm terrified.

I don't wanna die.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

I was wandering the streets to find my next meal. It's been about a weeks since I've last eaten so I'm kinda hungry. I don't know what's wrong with me. Most ghouls don't get hungry within a week so why am I so hungry? Maybe it has something to do with the way I was transformed. I closed my eyes and thought of that horrible day.

Blood stained every wall of the room I was in. The floor was stained as well. I knew some of those stains came from me. There was nothing I could do to prevent that though. I was strapped face up to an operating table, unable to move. Between the numerous drugs and sedatives He had injected in me I was in no condition for escape. I couldn't escape anyway. This much I knew for certain.

He wouldn't let me escape. I was His. I was His little pet that he could do as he pleased. I was His loyal dog that had to do his bidding or else I would not be fed. Tears stung the corner or my eyes. What have I become? A mindless ghoul with no soul to call its own? I had innocent blood on my hands and countless bodies stacked on my shoulders. The thought of my new monsterous self made tears streak down my face. I didn't want to be this way. I didn't want to kill. So why must I be subjected to such a cruel fate?

I sighed, hating the memory. There is no use dredging up the past. That will only cause new pain and resentment. Otherwise known as weakness. I smelled a decent ghoul up ahead. I quickly upped my pace to a jog, not wanting to lose whoever it was. When I turned the corner I saw a familiar ghoul feasting on a rather yummy smelling human. Too bed he got to that human first. Oh well, in the end, I will have the last bite.

I adjusted my mask to ensure it wouldn't fall off if a fight ensued and walked boldly into the alley in which he was. Even though I was a mere ten feet away from him, he still paid me no mind. I cleared my throat to get his attention. The purple haired ghoul spun to face me. When he saw my mask he gasped, "Oh my, if it isn't the She Devil! It has been much too long since I have last seen you my dear Angel of Darkness!" Tsukiyama waved his hands and gestured extravagantly as he spoke. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I pulled away in disgust when I felt his tongue swipe against my hand.

He is so weird and inappropriate; I'm not sure why he isn't dead yet. Better yet, why I haven't killed him. I should have done that a long time ago. I internally smirked. It's time for me to make up that mistake. Blood lust clouded my better judgment as I lunged at Tsukiyama. Before he could react I took a chunk out of his shoulder. He screamed in what seemed like pain, but it could have also been pleasure. You can never really know with him.

He moaned, "Kaneki-sama, what is the meaning of this? May I feast with you as well? I'm sure you will taste even better than your brother." When I heard him say that I kicked him where it counts. Tsukiyama dropped to the pavement. I kicked him again in the face so that he lied flat on the alley street. Placing my boot on the back of his head, I ground his face into the floor.

He merely chuckled, "Your brother. He did smell delicious. Although, you smell much more appetizing than he. I wonder if it has something to do with the way you were transformed." I was absolutely livid.

It's one thing to talk about Otouto, but it is a completely different thing to talk about my transformation. My whole body shook with rage. No, he didn't understand. He doesn't understand what it's like being a normal human one day and a monster the next. He was born a monster. I could no longer stand Tsukiyama's inconsideration.

I released my rinkaku kagune. My kagune was red with black vein-like stripes covering it. The tip of each tentacle was also black. Using two of my tentacles, I impaled Tsukiyama's arms. He yelped in pain and struggled to get free. I only laughed at his useless attempts. He then activated his own kagune and sliced the appendages pinning him down. The stab wounds healed disappointingly quickly.

I was about to attack again when a bullet whizzed past my ear. I whirled around to see a ghoul investigator standing at the entrance of the alley with his gun raised. I growled in annoyance when I knew what I had to do. Any injury that I get here will be extremely suspicious. Even with my advanced healing a bullet such as that may take a while to heal, especially if it hits me somewhere vital.

I put away my rinkaku and released my ukaku. Without hesitation I took off, flapping my liquid-like wings. I couldn't actually fly with these but they did help me jump as well as hover slightly. I landed on a building roof and kept running. As I did this I thought of how having more than kind of kagune is useful. Sometimes.  
Personally I don't think that the torture that I had to endure to have that ability was worth it. I shivered at the thought of the scalpel cutting my skin. The memory of it made my many scars tingle. I wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't been so naïve on that day.

Finally I was home. It was late and I knew no one would be up so I crept through my window. I had some blood splatters on my shirt but nothing that wouldn't come out. I went downstairs and threw my dirtied shirt in the wash and went to take a shower. Warm water ran over my warped skin. I always like taking long showers 'cause they allowed me time to slow down and think.

I wonder why I have been remembering my transformation lately. It's not like I liked that time. In fact, that was probably the worst year of my life. My transformation did not end at my physical changes. During that period of time I snapped. My humanity had been crushed. As for my sanity, that was ancient history. Everything that a normal human should have was lost. In the course of that year I had went from average girl to soulless ghoul.  
All this because of his sick obsession. For his bloody perversion's appetite. All this for Jason.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

-L's P.O.V.-

The Kira case seems to be moving at a snail's pace. Even with the appearance of the Second Kira the amount of progress that we have made is disappointing. Because of this I have been quite distracted lately. Light is still my most obvious Kira suspect. One thing that interest's me is Light's sister, Chikako. There is something that she is hiding; that much I am certain.

Something tells me that she is not Kira. Although she is definitely a liable suspect, I don't think she is guilty. During our first meeting she didn't seem to even care that I suspected her. In fact, she was amused. When my suspicion of her rose she merely laughed it off. Either she is insane or isn't worried because she isn't Kira. Then again, why would she care if I'm suspicious? If she's not Kira then why worry?

There's still the thing that she is hiding. I did a background check on her and it's like she doesn't exist until she moved in with the Yagamis. The furthest thing I could find was some hospital records from when she got in a car wreck that she claimed that killed her family. She woke up with amnesia and all she remembered was the car wreck and that her family was dead. She didn't even know her own name so she called herself "Chikako." Honestly the whole ordeal reeks of lies.

Now to present Chikako. She dared to directly challenge me. Because of this I decided that it would be a good idea to keep and eye on her. By keep an eye on her, I mean re-install a camera. The most interesting thing happened when she snuck into her house very late at night through the window. Her room is on the second floor. The thing that made me the most curious was the relatively large blotch of blood on her shirt, and from the looks of it, it wasn't hers.

Just what exactly are you hiding, Yagami Chikako?

-Akako's P.O.V.-

I sighed in boredom as I studied L in front of me. He sat there, staring back. That is all we have done of the last five minutes. We looked at each other as if we could find the other's secrets just by staring. Sadly, it wasn't working. I was really starting to wonder why I am even here.

I didn't even get to eat yesterday because of the investigator. L didn't break our gaze as he filled his coffee with way too many sugar cubes. Once he was finished with his little ritual he took a sip. "So, Chikako, do you have any history with the mafia or anything of that sort?" He asked unexpectedly.

I choked on my coffee. The mafia? What the heck made him think of something like that? When I finally caught my breath, I laughed.

Still giggling I said, "Really, the mafia? What makes you think that? To answer your question, no. I have not ties to the mafia." I paused for a moment, thinking. "That I remember anyway. A few years ago I got in a car wreck that killed my family. I also lost all my memories. Honestly I probably could but have no idea."

L brought his thumb to his mouth. He seemed to accept my answer, but I couldn't tell. I was too focused on the thumb he was biting. The nail was already bitten to the nub and if he bit it much more it would bleed. With my hunger and his scent the blood would make this situation go from bad to worse.

He met my eyes again, "I see. You remember nothing. I figured something for certain, Chikako. You are not Kira. That being said, you are not completely off the hook. You are obviously very smart so, if you would like, I want you to join the task force. Before you do that though I would like to test your deductive reasoning skills."

I could not hide my surprise. He wants me to join the task force? Did I not make it clear that we are rivals? Nonetheless, I think this a great opportunity. It would be so much fun to work with a world famous detective. When put in this context, how could I refuse?

I nodded my head and motioned for L to continue. "I assume you watched Sakura TV when I told you. What do you think of Kira's message?" I thought for a moment.

When I collected my thoughts I explained my theory, "Well, for starters, that wasn't Kira. Kira wouldn't kill innocents he wouldn't need to. Also, when the police got there this imposter somehow killed the officers by, presumably, just looking at them. We already established that Kira needs both a name and a face to kill. So, unless Kira somehow "upgraded" his power it is definitely a poser. A fan."

By the time I was done explaining L was smiling at me. I found his tiny smile quite adorable. To my surprise, L agreed. In fact, that's exactly what he thought. We worked out what I was going to do in the task force. L wanted to keep my working with him a secret from Light. This way, I could grill Light without being overly suspicious.

Thirty minutes later, I walked out of the café as a new member of the task force. I thought that nothing could go wrong at this point. I thought I was in complete control of this situation. I had the overall advantage. Well, I thought wrong. Very wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

Life has been interestining as of late. Some of that not in a good way. I have been keeping in touch with L, in secret of course. I am especially excited for today's meeting because L is finally going to take me to the hotel where he stays. This way, we can communicate with utmost security. The Yagamis know nothing of this meeting, of course. As far as they're concerned I am going to a friend's house for a sleep over. What I am really worried about is a message I got the other day. In all honesty, I was, and am, terrified.

I was sitting on my desk, doing my homework as usual. Then my computer dinged unexpectedly. I don't exactly have that many friends who email me so I wondered who it could be. At first I thought that it could possibly be L since he seemed to have a knack for finding my private information. When I opened the message I knew immediately that it was not from L.  
It was a recorded message that was from "Oomori." Just seeing the name made my heart race. He was dead. Ken killed him. How is he sending this message then? My curiosity got the best of me as I clicked the play button on the audio tape.

 **Hello, Experiment 666. Even after you killed Yamori you are still of use to the Aogiri Tree. If you come back we will be willing to let you off with minimal punishment. We are in great need of skills such as yours. If you accept this opportunity I want you to send your coordinates to this email address. If you deny this most generous offer then we will be forced to go to extreme measures. There will be consequences for resistance. You have a week to decide. Once you are done listening to this message I want you to delete it immediately. Don't tell anyone about what I have told you.** The speaker laughed. **Not that they could do anything for you anyway. Signing out, Jason's Successor.**

I had a week to think. I don't need that long 'cause honestly I already know the answer. The think I'm worried about is this "punishment." They should know better then to try to take me directly. Chances are they will use Otouto or the Yagamis as leverage. I'm not too emotionally attached to the Yagamis so that won't be too much of a problem. Hopefully Ken has gotten stronger by now. I just gotta cross my fingers this won't interfere with the Kira case and L.

I walked into the lobby of a large luxury hotel. I know that L is rich but honestly. I sighed and climbed the stairs to the top floor. I hated elevators. Plus I get more excursive this way. I finally arrived in front of L's door. I didn't bother to be polite as I knocked obnoxiously loud. The door swung open to reveal L dressed in his usual attire. I nodded a thanks and rushed to jump on the couch.

I lied across the plush cushions, taking up the whole sofa. L merely shook his head at my childishness as he took his seat as well. For a while we discussed the already known evidence of the Kira case. We also devised a plan to catch both Kiras.

I was surprised when L told me had already taken action to find the Second Kira. He said that he made Light write their fake Kira response. I laughed at the irony. L is hilarious, really. I caught L smirking a bit. The cuteness of his expression made me blush. Why? I'm not sure. I am feeling a new emotion that I have never felt before. It feels a little like how I feel towards Otouto, but different.

I shook myself from the thought. There was already so much on my mind. No need to clutter my brain with such useless wonderings. I noticed L's gaze hardened. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. L's eyes bore into mine. I was hypnotized until he broke my daze, "You said you had no connections to the mafia or anything of the sort, correct? Are you absolutely positive of this fact?"

I stared back at him questioningly. Why does he keep insisting that I'm connected to the "underworld?" Something isn't right here. There's no way that he could trace me back to Aogiri Tree. According to most humans, Aogiri doesn't exist. Only ghouls and the CCG know about it. No normal detective could know, not even L.

I realized that I probably stayed silent for much too long. I laughed off the accusation, "Come on now, L! We've been through this already. I cannot remember ever having any dealings with anything like that. I understand you don't trust me but still. If you're saying that you discovered something about me before the wreck then please tell me."

L contemplated my response as he studied my face for any tell tale signs of lying. L didn't seem to believe me. This could be complicated if he did manage to connect me to something. L took a bite of his cake, "Tell me, does the name Aogiri Tree mean anything to you?"

When he said this I fell off the couch. How the heck could he find out about Aogiri Tree? Could he be a part of the CCG as well? I quickly regained my composure. I had already given myself away so I will have to make some excuse. I don't know how much he knows about Aogiri so I must tread lightly. It's a bad idea to give him more information to go off of.

I plastered a large smile on my face as I looked up at him, "Aogiri Tree! That name sounds familiar! I don't remember what it was or anything, but the name rings a bell. Did you find something out about my past? Was I involved in whatever that was?"

I decided to do something extremely reckless. I hated to do it, but it would make my performance realistic. I jumped on L and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in his hair. "Thank you so much, L! What if this is a clue to my life before the wreck? Maybe I could finally remember who I used to be!"

L seemed tense under my weight. He probably wasn't used to so much physical contact. You know, maybe this hug wasn't so bad after all. I was kinda enjoying it. L relaxed ever so slightly, "Of course, Chikako. I'm sure we can figure it out."

Whew. Catastrophe avoided. Now I can only hope that he doesn't look too far into Aogiri Tree. That or Aogiri Tree doesn't reveal itself to L.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

-L's P.O.V.-

I bid Chikako goodnight as she left my room for her own. When she left I immediately called for Watari. "Watari, find out what Aogiri Tree is. Also, see if Chikako has any past connections to it. Contact me if you find anything, no matter how small or unimportant it may seem." Watari complied to my wishes an left. I bit my thumb thoughtfully.

What is up with Chikako? A day ago she got a audio message from Aogiri Tree and she seemed to recognize it just fine. In fact, she seemed to know it all too well. When the message ended she stared at the screen in shock for a few minutes. Then she started shaking and hyperventilating, much like she did when she saw the Second Kira's announcement. This time though she was even worse. She started muttering random lines such as "who should be sent to hell" or "take as you please." Whatever happened to her with Aogiri Tree must have really scared her.

The pieces just don't seem to fit together. What did "we are in great need of skilled such as yours" mean? What skills does he have exactly that are so important? And who is Yamori? Did she really kill him? The part that irked me the most though was when "Jason's Successor" called Chikako "Experiment 666." Could this mean that Chikako could have been involved in some sort of governmental tests? Or maybe illegal tests?

It bothered me that Chikako was number 666. Not only was that number cursed by the devil, but could that mean that Aogiri could have over 600 experiments. None of this made sense. With an organization this big and one so intimate as to send Chikako such a threat you would think that I of all people would have heard of it.

Also, what was with her reaction today? She literally fell off the couch when she heard me say Aogiri Tree. What's even more is that she covered it up perfectly. Her excuse matched perfectly with her past records. She acted like she had no idea what Aogiri Tree was and was really excited to have recognized it. The worst part was, I almost believed her.

If I did not have a camera and bugs in her room I would have thought she was telling the truth. Somehow she managed to lie straight to my face without even batting an eye. It's like lying was no big deal. And why did she hug me? That was surprising to say the least. I'm not going to lie, and say I didn't like it at all. Even if Chikako was just acting it was kind of nice to have some kind of affectionate touch. I haven't felt that in years.

Overall, the mystery of Yagami Chikako was almost greater then that of Kira. I sighed in annoyance that there was a case that has taken me so long to solve. More TV monitors were hidden in my room. These were the monitors that showed Chikako's room and her hotel room. I watched as Chikako opened her laptop. From the angle the camera was looking I could see the screen clearly. Maybe Yagami-san was right about cameras being creepy. Then again, how else am I supposed to get my much needed evidence?

I crawled onto my bed, keeping my eyes glued to the screens. Chikako shook her head as she muttered to herself, "Just when I thought that I was out of the woods." She knew about this all along. I am willing to bet that that whole family-died-in-a-car-wreck-and-I-have-amnesia is all a hoax. Now I have to figure out what Chikako wanted to leave behind so badly that she would erase herself. Something tells me that her response to that message will give me all the answers I need.

She immediately went to email. She didn't record anything like I thought she would. Instead she typed one word: Skype. A minute after she sent that request a Skype chat opened up automatically. Funny how Chikako didn't do anything to connect it. On the screen a person with a hockey mask appeared. Why was that person wearing a mask? Was that just an Aogiri thing? If so, then why wasn't Chikako wearing one?

The person spoke, "Hello Experiment 666. You have a response. A positive one I hope." At this Chikako laughed. Was this amusing to her? I couldn't see her face, but I could tell Chikako was smirking.

"You hope. Well, I'm afraid I will have to crush your hopes. I escaped Aogiri Tree for a reason and I have no intention on coming back. And I'm no longer in the experimentation stage so you can stop calling me 666. I have a title." Chikako spoke with unwavering confidence.

It surprised me because I saw her earlier reaction to the audio message. The other person in the hockey mask paused for a moment. Then, voice shaking with what I assumed was rage, said, "She-Devil, you have the audacity to disobey your creators? First you kill Yamori, and now you are rejecting your own people's wishes. You should be ashamed."

She-Devil? For some reason that name sounded familiar. And Chikako killed somebody? Just what is this Aogiri Tree and what does Chikako have to do with it?

Chikako shook her head, "I am not ashamed. And I have no respect for the people who made me a monster. The only reason I listened to Yamori and you for so long is because I didn't have the strength to escape. Also, get your facts straight. I didn't kill Yamori. Ken did."

My mind was swirling with all this new information. Who was Ken? What makes Chikako a monster? So far this conversation has done nothing but create more questions.

Who I believe to be "Jason's Successor" yelled in anger, "I don't care! Why don't you care? Jason was your master! Do you have no feeling for your human 'family?' Do you not care if all of them were killed and eaten right before your eyes? What about Kaneki Ken? Your precious twin brother? What if I killed him? I will!"

My eyes widened. Chikako has a twin brother? She really did lie about a car wreck and getting amnesia. That means there had to be another reason that she ended up bloody and broken at the hospital. For some reason, that scares me. That there's something so awful that Chikako faked amnesia and lived with a new family.

I was broken out of my musings by Chikako's giggles. Why was she giggling? This person just threatened practically everyone in her life.

"Oh Kazu. You of all people should know better than that. You were there when I snapped. When I massacred all those traitorous ghouls. My last thread of sanity snapped then. I have no emotion towards my human host family. If you kill them you will be doing criminals such as yourself a favor by getting rid of Kira. I will then be suspected as Kira even more, but that is nothing that I can't handle. As for Otouto, I am not worried. I know he has grown and matured greatly. Surely by now he can handle more than a few of your goons. He is a one-eyed ghoul after all. If he could kill Jason then I have no doubt in my mind that he can take care of you. I now have nothing else to discuss with you. Good bye, Kazu. Remember that the Devil does not hesitate to condemn." Then she shut off the computer.

What? I am going to definitely talk to her about this. Preferably while she is behind bars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

I sighed in annoyance as I lied on the hotel bed. This stupid room has been like a prison lately. I'm not allowed to go out in case one of the task force members or Light see me. The only time I ever get out is when L brings me to his room to update the happenings on the case and discuss how to find Kira. Not to mention the fact that I haven't eaten in a week and I am starting to get hungry. L's scent isn't making things any better either.

Altogether, life has been pretty boring. Even after talking to Kazu and having a major panic attack I still find myself wanting some more action. Also, I have noticed that L has been acing more distant towards me. We've never been close or anything, but at least before he trusted me enough to leave me alone while he went to the bathroom.

What made him suddenly so paranoid? Could he have somehow found out about Aogiri Tree an what it is? The idea was absurd. To the public, ghouls didn't exist and the CCG would never tell even L such secrets. I don't know how much L knows about my past, but I must be careful to not let anything slip. Besides that he has probably noticed that I haven't eaten anything since I've been here. That could make him suspicious of me, but it's not like he can jus figure out I'm a ghoul. To him, ghouls aren't real.

A knock interrupted my train of thought. "Come in," I said, too lazy to get off the bed. L opened the door and sat in a couch across from my bed. He seemed very thoughtful, like he was there but not there. Silence surrounded us and neither was to eager to break it. L must have come to a decision in his head because he finally looked me in the eyes.

"Chikako, I want you to join the task force," he deadpanned. I raised a single skeptical eyebrow. Why does he want me to join now?

L must have noticed the confused look on my face so he continued, "You have great deductive reasoning skills, it would be helpful if you were working with us. That and you probably need to go back home before your parents get too suspicious. I imagine your excuses for your absence have become quite unbelievable. This will make Light more suspicious of our working together so when you come I want you to pretend we have never met other than at school. Also you must keep an eye out for Light at your house to see if he ever does anything out of the ordinary."

I nodded my head in agreement. Finally I can get out of this jail cell. I pushed aside my laziness and got up to pack. L didn't leave, instead, he just sat and watched as I bustled around. When I had everything all packed I waved good bye to L and left. Halfway down the hallway I realized that I forgot to ask L when I should come back.

Sighing I trudged back to my room. I didn't bother to knock when I unlocked the door. I noticed that L was no longer on the sofa, but walking over to pick something that was peeking out from under my bed. I looked closer and panicked when I saw that that thing was my mask. He saw me the "government assassin" in that mask. If he recognized it I would be in trouble. Everything I ever tried to cover up would be unveiled, and I would have to lie my way out. I really do not want to have to go through that.

I quickly rushed and grabbed him on the shoulder, "L! I forgot to ask, what time do I need to be back here?" L was surprised and reeled away from the bed and, thankfully, the mask. L was slightly confused but answered my question nonetheless. While he was doing so I ever so secretly slipped the mask from behind the bed. I set my backpack down to discreetly cover up my mask. Then I knelt down and took out a sucker that was mean for Sayu but would serve a better purpose here.

My body blocked L's view so that he couldn't see me putting the mask away. Then with over exaggerated enthusiasm I popped up and gave him the sucker. Without another word I bolted out the room, my backpack and mask in tow. Once I hit the streets I sighed in relief. That was so close and so very lucky.

I walked down to the more run down part of town in search for food, excuse me, people. I sniffed the air to see if any particularly delicious meal was around. There was a human just behind the next building, but he didn't smell too great. I guess I don't really have a choice though.

I sighed and quickly ran over to who I now knew was a homeless man and snapped his neck. A swift and painless death. He should be very happy. Being extra careful to not get any blood on my clothes, I tore him apart. Despite his unpleasant scent he still tasted ok. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve of the remaining blood and continued on home, leaving the man.

The stars shone bright overhead as I walked. I couldn't help but to feel excited about what was to come. Even if Aogiri Tree interfered with my life and the Kira case that would definitely make things more interesting. With all these complications and twisted events I'm sure that it will be extremely entertaining. If I'm put on death row after this is all over then it will be totally worth it.

I honestly didn't think that things could get any more fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

I sigh escaped my lips as I walked into the familiar house. Even if I'm not so emotional I still like to have a safe haven to stay. That's something usually do not have. Stability and safety. When I started walking up the stairs I heard a thump from upstairs. It's a school night so who could possibly still be awake at this hour?

I quietly crept up the stairs as to not disturb whoever was still awake. I no sooner made it to the top of the stairs when Light was there with a baseball bat ready to swing. Holding back a yelp, I hopped away from the bat's range, "Jeez, Light! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I inwardly chuckled about my little reference. That probably wasn't a wise thing to say, but it was the perfect opportunity.

Light sighed in relief, "I thought you were some robber or serial killer."

Now I quietly giggled, "No need to sound so disappointed. Sorry for scaring you, Lighto. My friend and I got in a fight, and I kinda let my anger get the best of me so stormed out of her house. By the time I was done venting I was already halfway home so I just decided to come back."

Light shook his head in disbelief, "Of course you did. Well then, good night, Chi-chi."

I growled in annoyance, "Don't call me Chi-chi. And nighty night!"

I sulked off to my room and snuggled into my blankets, not bothering to change. Bright sunlight filtered through my closed blinds. I squinted and then grunted in annoyance as I rolled out of bed. When I went downstairs to have my morning coffee Sayu was already there, humming happily to herself, "Good morning, Kako-chan!" I groaned in response and started the coffee maker.

Sayu giggled at my grumpiness and tickled me in attempt to get a reaction. I only glared which made her slink away in dejection. Light came down soon after seeming perfectly awake and content. Ugh, morning people.

We all ate our breakfast in silence because they knew that if they disturbed my quiet morning then things would not end well. Getting ready was nothing eventful so I feel no need to tell what I did. Anyways, now I'm walking to school with Light for the first time in a while. Light decided to strike up a conversation, "What got you so mad last night, Chikako?" I looked at him in surprise. Not only did he start a conversation, but he was also interested in my personal life.

I guess I can humor him. "Well, it's kinda a long story. We were talking about what we wanted to be when grew up and she said that she wanted to be a detective. That reminded me of you so I told her that was what you wanted to do too. Then she started boasting about how she would be a better detective that you and even L.

So, in order to prove that she was superior, we made a challenge. If she figured out the identity of Kira before L did then I would have to admit that she is the best. I told her that L was obviously going to win so she went off on me about not being a good friend and how I don't support her in anything. Everything kinda went downhill from there." When I finished my explanation Light laughed.

I was surprised at this. He acts so casual about Kira conversations it's like he doesn't even care. Of course, he doesn't know that I am part of the task force now so why would he be serious? Still chuckling, Light said, "Chikako, you really need to learn to control your anger issues. Besides that, did your friend even know how to start to find Kira? It's not like she has any of L's resources to help her."

I huffed and turned away, "I don't have anger issues. And she had no idea where to start to find him. She actually accused me of being Kira because I 'discouraged her.'" I giggled at the end to make him think that me being part of the Kira case was ridiculous.

By now we were at school so we headed to our separate classed. School was long and boring, nothing interesting except for the scent of L that would occasionally find its way to my nose. Fortunately, having just eaten, I wasn't as tempted. Finally the school day was over so now I had to meet L and the task force at a random hotel.

I wonder what Light and Soichiru-san will think when I walk in as an official member of the task force. I smirked at the thought. Imagine Light's face when he realizes that I have been investigating him all along. He probably won't ever trust me again and then he will try to kill me. He can't, of course.

He doesn't know my real name. The only people who probably still remember the old me is a few ghouls and my human friends. My old friends probably think I'm dead or have moved away. I was so lost in thought that I almost passed the hotel. Thankfully I noticed just in time and went up to L's room.

I breathed deeply before gathering my courage and knocking. The sound of footsteps came closer. The door opened and I was greeted by L staring at me, "Welcome, Chikako." I gave him a mischievous smile, "Good to be back, L." L ushered me into the main area where the task force and several TV monitors were. Both Light and Soichiro-san were already there. The shocked look on their faces were absolutely priceless.

L sat down and paused before speaking, "Everyone, this is Chikako. She will be joining us in the Kira case." There was a silence before Soichiro-san angrily ranted, "What is this, Ryuzaki? First you accuse my son Light of being Kira and ask him to join the investigation, and then you get my adopted daughter involved! Is she a suspect too? Answer me Ryuzaki!" I rolled my eyes at Soichiro-san's over reaction. I find his protectiveness sweet, but annoying.

I was about to tell him what was going on, but L cut me off, "I did suspect Chikako of being Kira at one point, yes. You knew this as well so I don't see why this is such a surprise. Chikako and I have been working together on this case for quite some time so I am positive that she is not Kira. In fact, when I first confronted her she laughed about my accusation. She told me that she already knew I was L and directly challenged me."

If it was even possible, they looked more shocked. Soichiro-san gave me a pointed look, "Is what he says really true, Chikako?"

I smirked at him, "Of course. In fact, I've been working on this case since the very beginning. I knew exactly what was going on with the case from both the media and hacking into the police files. Not only that, but I also found out that Ryuga was L. Oh, and I knew about the cameras all along." I glared at L, "I did not appreciate being watched, pervert."

L seemed genuinely surprised by that last bit of knowledge. Did I maybe give too much away? Then a thought hit me. What if a camera or two were still at the house? When a week later I could smell the same scent again I automatically assumed that L had taken out all the cameras. If by an off chance that there was still a camera and/or bug in my room then L would have heard the video that Kazu sent and known about Aogiri Tree. Well crap.

L might be closer to finding out the truth then what I realize. In any case, L will probably confront me about it sooner or later, and I must be prepared. Maybe I'll even tell him the truth.

I smiled the brightest fake smile I could manage, "Anyways, I look forward to working with all of you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Death Note.

Today I was working with just L and Light. Everyone else in the task force got to go home for a little while for a break. If you ask me, L just did that so that he could get us alone. Honestly, couldn't he just ask everyone to leave instead of making up an excuse? Whatever, anyway, for the last hour Light and I have been studying the diary entry sent by the Second Kira. I couldn't help but to feel hopeless.

We are getting so close yet so far from finding Kira. The Second Kira was no doubt or best bet for finding Kira. That is, unless Kira finds him first. I am determined not to let that happen though. Other than this, L has been very critical of me lately. I very rarely get to leave the hotel and I must say that the lack of food is quite bothersome.

I've been staying in the different hotels with L for the last two weeks. Besides the occasional trip in between different hotels L and I have been attached at the hip. It's not like I haven't tried to get rid of him. Believe me, I have. It's just somehow he always manages to catch up. Hence, I am extremely hungry and growing weaker.

I know that ghouls can survive a little over a month without food, but that doesn't change the fact that I am still hungry. At the rate I'm going I won't be getting any flesh any time soon. This is truly beginning to worry me. What if Kazu and Aogiri Tree really do attack? Would I be strong enough to protect myself and others?

I have been stressing myself out over these silly seeming questions. Plus, something else cannot escape my thoughts. Or, rather, someone. I have become strangely attracted to L in ways that I wish not to mention. L has been changing me lately, for better or for worse. I don't think he even realizes the effect he has on me. Ever since I met him I have felt more... human. It's frustrating and amazing all at the same time.

I have actually begun to grow emotional attachment to the Yagamis, the task force, and even L and Light. I wouldn't feel so threatened if I didn't know that Aogiri Tree is still after me and possibly everyone I know and, dare say, care for. I lied across the sofa in the hotel, gazing off into space as I thought.

Suddenly L's face loomed over mine, mere inches away from my nose. I shrieked in surprise and tumbled off the couch and onto the floor. I glared up at L as he climbed over the back of the sofa and settled on the soft cushions where I had previously been. "Did you hear me, Chikako? I asked if you had any more ideas on the diary." L's soulless eyes boar into mine.

Keeping his gaze, I said, "I have nothing else to offer you, demon. Can I please take a break now?" I started calling L demon after the first week. I told him that he was a demon that was sucking the soul out of me. He, of course, played coy and called me his prey. The odd nicknames have stuck ever since.

L gave me a dirty smirk, "Under one condition, prey. You must accompany Matsuda and Light to Note Blue. I need someone I can trust to catch every little detail." I sighed and buried my face into the plush carpet floor. Though the shag my lips curved upward in a slight smile. He trusted me. Somewhat, anyway.

With a final huff I answered, "Fine. Goodbye then, demon. You can devour my soul some other time." With one final wave I left the hotel without another word. I had a ghost of a smile as I all but danced down the midnight street. I honestly had no idea what time it was and I felt no need to check seeing as I accidentally left my phone in the hotel room.

I wasn't in the mood for hunting for food myself. That would be much too much work that I just didn't feel like doing. I'm way too lazy. At this point it's a miracle I'm still alive even. I slipped in the shadows as I made my way to Uta's shop. He always seems to have extra food so I'm sure he won't mind sharing.

I barged into the shop without hesitation, "Hey, Uta! You here? I'm hungry and I'm too lazy to hunt! Think you could share a bite?" My voice echoed slightly in the darkness. Uta didn't answer. I growled in annoyance, "Uta! Get out here, you hellion! You better have not been arrested!" A black sheet was thrown on top of me as a sinister laugh emitted from nowhere.

I thrashed and screamed profanities as I struggled to get the cover off of me. When I finally released myself I saw Uta laughing his butt off nearly falling off his stool. I growled and knocked him upside the head, "Idiot! I'm hungry! Just gimme my food already!" Uta mocked me as he went to do as I asked. I snorted indignantly as I waited for my meal.

A few seconds later a bag of red meat was thrown at my face. I caught it swiftly and ripped it open, devouring its contents. When the beast inside of me was finally satisfied I thanked Uta and went on my way. I would have stayed longer to chat, but seeing as I have to go back to the hotel soon, I decided against it. I walked down the shadowy streets humming quietly to myself.

I was almost back to the hotel when a mysterious figure stepped out of the shadows. The person was distinctly feminine. Her face was covered by a white mask that looked much like Jason's. A fairly large group of other masked people flanked her as she said, "Hello, Akako."

I glared at the girl with as much malice and hate as I could muster, "Kazu."


End file.
